Tudors in Africa: The Beginning
by poppy.ryder
Summary: Set in the fictional British colony of Nazumbia in Southern Africa in the 1930s, where King Henry VIII fights for his country to become independent in order to divorce his wife.
1. Chapter 1

The Tudors in Africa

British Occupied Nazumbia, 1930

Henry VIII of Nazumbia had ruled the country since he was a teenager, he lived in a lovely mock Baroque palace in the capital city Brighton, but the real rulers of the country were the British.

Henry was desperate for a son to rule after he died, however his wife Katherine was passed menopause and so there would be no chance of a baby let alone a boy.

Henry was a massive fan of the African American Jazz Singer Anne Boleyn from New Orleans, who supported independence for every nation that was under European colonial rule.

Anne Boleyn often visited Nazumbia and she met Henry several times, she even sung at a few of his birthday parties.

But in order to divorce Katherine, Henry would have to ask permission from the British governor Thomas Wolsey.

Henry could not execute his wife because her father was a monarch but of a tribe that lived in the mountains of Nazumbia. The British also had to ensure who he married as they didn't want him marrying a white woman and a Divorce wasn't on his official list of privileges.

"A divorce is not something civilized people in the white world would normally consider. But a primitive so called Royal like you, well I would never dream of it. You have an official list of privileges and a divorce is not one of them," Wolsey told him over the phone.

"You get me this divorce," Henry bellowed.

"Henry your majesty I am not allowed to give you that privilege and you know it"

"Well if you can't give me this privilege then I have decided that I will make Nazumbia independent, free of white imperial rule"

"And how would that happen?"

"You wait and see. Now good day sir" Henry then slammed down the phone.

Henry decided that he and an army of native volunteering men from across the country would rebel against the British and would set fire to their Headquarters and the Governors home.

After the rebellion the British were horrified and they gave in so they decided to give Nazumbia its independence.

A lot of European governments were horrified that African people were ruling this country in Southern Africa called Nazumbia.

Henry promised he would make Nazumbia like America. To compete with Western nations he founded Automobile companies, Nazumbia Armed Forces, Fashion Houses, Schools and Universities, Cinemas and Dancehalls, Film Studios, Zoo's and he turned the country's largest lake Everton into a holiday and leisure resort.

Henry soon divorced Katherine.

"But where will I go now?" she cried.

"You and our daughter Mary will go into exile"

"Yes but where?"

"Any country that will let you in"

Katherine wrote to the governments of Germany, France, Russia, Japan, Australia, South Africa and America not on of which would let her in. The only country, which offered her residence, was Brazil so Katherine and Mary immediately fled to there.

Henry soon married Anne Boleyn; they had a honeymoon to the Bahamas and by the time they were home Anne was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Anne gave birth it wasn't a son it was what Henry had dreaded, he had a daughter.

"What do you think of her?" asked Anne.

"I didn't want a girl"

"Well there is nothing wrong with a female"

"I would have had her aborted if I had known which is very unfortunately impossible to know what sex your child is" Henry roared.

"Any ideas of names?"

"I am not in the mood"

"I think we will call her Elizabeth, Mary can come and visit her during school holidays so she will have a sister to play with"

"Mary will never ever set foot in Nazumbia again and I can ensure that will happen. Apparently she was on Negro Hour on a wireless station based in Tennessee, USA where they interviewed her about her new life and she is becoming quite a celebrity amongst young black people across the world"

"Oh well what do you think of Elizabeth as a name for the baby?"

"Yes indeed" said Henry who couldn't care even if his daughter was named after a rude word.

Henry and Anne tried for a baby several times more but were very unsuccessful. Anne did get pregnant however Henry had been on holiday up very high in the mountains of Nazumbia skiing.

However he had an injury while skiing by tumbling down the mountain and landing flat on his face. Lucky to survive, he got an injury on his leg and the shock of it all made Anne lose her baby.

Not long after Henry heard rumors of Anne having affairs with Thomas Cromwell who was his lawyer and it was confirmed because Anne and Thomas took a holiday to Italy together. But the day after he got back Henry went to bed that night however on his bed he saw Anne and Thomas Making out.

"Anne" Henry screamed.

"Oh.. I…am really sorry"

"Right that's it I am having you and Thomas put in St. Matthews Prison and you will be both be executed. You will both be gassed to death in a new Gas Chamber that I will have built at St. Matthews State Prison, it will be a much more painful death than shooting by firing squad"

Anne burst into tears and Thomas who was just about to leave the room did his best to comfort her.

They were both imprisoned in the execution wing of St. Matthews State Prison the following day


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anne's execution was recorded and it was later shown in cinemas across Nazumbia, so was Thomas Cromwell's. Nazumbia may have been have been becoming more westernized but they still stuck to the old rules of public executions that were now were also being filmed.

Soon after Henry got a new secretary called Jane Seymour who he would arrange to have tea with after a days work.

Henry got to know Anne quite quickly and they became very good friends, but it soon went beyond just been friends.

They would spend hours together during summer in the Palace swimming pool, splashing each other and would laugh like kids.

After the two went on relaxing weekend at The Swan, a 5 star luxury hotel in the very exclusive millionaire's leisure resort Crystals that was right near Lake Everton. Henry proposed to his wife in The Swan's French Restaurant on the night before their departure.

"Oh yes, of course" she accepted immediately.

The two cried with joy and the wedding was arranged. It took place in St. Nicholas's Cathedral, which was in the centre of Brighton, and many British Cathedrals such as St. Pauls inspired the architecture of St. Nicholas's. Guests included the Royal Families of Monaco, Yugoslavia, Italy, Cambodia and Saudi Arabia however not the British as Henry was very anti them due to the fact that they used to rule his country. Also included were family and friends of Henry and Jane.

Then there was a reception back at the palace and the following day Henry and Jane set off on their honeymoon, which was on an ocean liner that went around the Caribbean and Latin America.

Jane later got pregnant and this time Henry was sure that she would have a boy.

A sequel to this is coming soon. It will be titled The Tudors in Africa: Royalty and Wartime which will be about Henry's unhappy marriage to Anne of Cleaves and with the 2nd World War raging should Henry make Nazumbia part of the Allies, the Axis or should he just keep his country neutral. Be free to post ideas for a sequel.


End file.
